


A King for Mike's Queen

by machtaholic (cinderella81)



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Bottom!Harvey, Bottoming from the Top, Crossdressing, M/M, Top!Mike - Freeform, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:29:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/machtaholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike has more than one secret ... he's a part time drag queen named Miracle.  Donna finds out and sets about getting her boss and the puppy together :D</p><p>Thanks Megipedia for the read through! <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	A King for Mike's Queen

It had started as a wager. A stupid bet between him and Trevor, that somehow ended up involving Jenny. Trevor started it by saying that Mike couldn’t pass as a woman.

“I have soft features … I could pull it off,” Mike had said. Which had led to the bet.

So a couple of hours and a couple hundred dollars later, Mike found himself sitting at the kitchen table reading ‘Oh My! A Thinking Man’s Guide to Crossplay’ while Jenny put together an outfit for Mike to wear. After another couple of hours in the bathroom, which included plenty of cursing, Jenny had deemed Mike ready.

Trevor had found himself a bit speechless when Jenny had shoved Mike into the living room. Mike was wearing a knee length denim skirt, black ballet flats and a khaki trench coat. Jenny had found a wig of shoulder length dark brown hair with big swooping bangs, and she’d done his makeup with dark smoky eyes and soft, rosy lips.

“Fuck, Mike,” Trevor had said. “You win.”

“Oh this isn’t Mike,” Jenny had said with a grin. “This is Miracle.”

From that moment on, every couple of weeks, Jenny would drag Mike out as Miracle to one of the drag clubs. He soon became a familiar face at many of the well known clubs- Barracuda in Chelsea, Boots and Saddle in the West Village and Club Evolution in Queens all became familiar haunts for Jenny and … Miracle.

And when things were shitty with Trevor, which happened a lot, Mike would let Jenny comfort Trevor and Mike would get dolled up and head out to one of the clubs. Those nights would normally end with Mike in a dark corner or a bathroom with some guy sucking him off.

Then Trevor started dealing, and Mike almost got caught helping him, but instead got a job. Trips to the clubs got pushed aside for late nights at Pearson Hardman and trying to catch up on missed sleep.

One encounter, however, had Mike itching to go back out, to let Miracle loose.

It started when a potential intern showed up to interview. Rachel had been showing her around and when they’d passed Mike and Harvey, Mike had froze and tried (unsuccessfully) to play it off.

Harvey had pressed, which led to Mike explaining that he’d taken the LSATs for the potential intern.

“How did you take the LSATs for a woman?” Harvey asked.

“We took the test the same day. I signed my name on hers and she signed mine … why?” 

“Nothing,” Harvey said with a grin. “I just pictured you in drag.” He sauntered off, leaving Mike standing in the hall.

“I could pull that off,” Mike said. “I have soft features … “ He suddenly flashed back to that first night when he’d let Jenny dress him up. He decided right then and there that he’d make it a point to go out the next available weekend.

* * * 

It was almost a month later when Mike finally had a free weekend. Harvey had to go out of town for a merger and had left Mike in town. So that Saturday night, Mike took the opportunity to have some fun.

He exited his apartment that Saturday night, dressed in a knee length bright blue cocktail dress, black pumps and a black trench coat, the wig styled in an intentionally messy updo. He stepped over to the curb and began to wave a cab down. He always got a cab quickly when he was dressed.

A cab pulled up to the curb, but it wasn’t empty. The back door opened and Donna poked her head out, grinning. “Hop on in, Miss … “ She arched an eyebrow questioningly.

“Monroe,” Mike murmured, cheeks pink. “Miracle Monroe.”

“Miracle, of course,” Donna said, scooting over and making room. “We’re going to dinner, Miracle, and you’re going to tell me all about it.”

Who could refuse Donna? Mike sank back into the seat and began to talk. He told Donna all about the bet and how it had led to going to the clubs, and then how he’d had to stop because of work.

“So, you have more than one secret,” Donna said as the cab pulled up to an upscale restaurant.

Mike’s eyes widened and his mouth fell open. “You, how do you … ?”

“I’m Donna, I know everything,” Donna said. “Although it kills me that I didn’t know this.” She waved a hand at Mike. “But, enough of that, let’s go have dinner.”

“Donna,” Mike said as he carefully climbed out of the cab and followed Donna inside. “Why are you being so nice?”

Donna waited to respond until they were seated, glasses of wine in front of them. “I don’t have many close friends,” she admitted. “People find me … “

“Intimidating,” Mike supplied with a small smile.

“Well put, Miracle,” Donna said. “I have contacts, a network, but … close friends are hard to come by.” She sipped her wine, let the silence hang between them. 

“I understand that,” Mike replied softly.

“Now, don’t go spreading this around, because I will deny it,” Donna said. “But … you’re a good guy. Smart, sarcastic, loyal almost to a fault … a good friend to have.”

Mike stared at Donna for a few minutes. “Wow,” he said, sipping his wine. “Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it,” Donna said. “Really. Don’t mention it.” She finished her wine and poured herself a second glass. “Now, let’s talk about this ensemble. How do you have such fabulous fashion sense, but Mike is woefully lacking in the skills to buy a good suit?”

* * * 

That first dinner started a trend. Donna became the one to take Mike out at least once a month where they would have dinner and hit a bar or two. Things barely changed at work - Donna was still a force to be reckoned with and Mike was still the puppy associate.

But, every once and a while, Mike would come into work to find a coffee and bagel on his desk. Or Donna would arrive to find her favorite coffee and a fruit parfait on hers. 

Harvey, however, noticed the change. “Are you and Mike … friends?” he asked one day.

Donna glanced up from her computer and gave Harvey one of her patented stares. “Me? And the puppy?” she said. “You’re kidding, right?”

“You know you can’t lie to me,” Harvey said, leaning against the partition around her desk. “There’s not nearly as much sniping, and I’ve seen you leave breakfast on his desk.”

“You don’t come into the office early enough to see that,” Donna replied. She eyed Harvey, watched the way he seemed almost … hesitant. “Are you jealous, Harvey?”

“Jealous?” Harvey said, frowning. “Why would I be jealous?”

“That the puppy and I are friendly,” Donna said with a smile.

Harvey stood up straight and adjusted his jacket and tie. “So you are friends,” Harvey said.

Donna gave a little shrug. “We have the occasional dinner,” she said, watching with interest as Harvey stiffened a bit. “Oh don’t worry, he’s still your puppy.”

“Mike can have dinner with whomever he wants,” Harvey said.

“Uh-huh,” Donna said. “Oh, don’t forget about your dinner meeting with Martin Sauls next Friday.”

Harvey groaned and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “The annual ‘kiss Sauls’ ass dinner’,” he grumbled. “Find me someplace appropriately expensive?”

“And an after hours bar for the drinks he’s bound to want? Of course,” Donna said. “It’s already been done.” She shooed him off and went back to her computer. She noted that the next Friday night was her friend’s LGBT fundraiser and got a deliciously evil and brilliant idea.

* * * 

The next Friday, when Mike arrived at work, he found a fresh cup of coffee and a bagel on his desk, along with a note. ‘Meet me in the file room in ten minutes’. Mike frowned, but grabbed his coffee and bagel and headed down to the file room.

“I need to borrow Miracle tonight,” Donna said the second Mike was inside.

Mike’s eyes widened and he looked around to make sure no one was there. “Donna! We agreed - no Miracle at the office,” he hissed.

“Relax, no one’s down here,” Donna said. “Anyway, there’s this fundraiser at the Back Room tonight and I need to bring a date.”

“And you want to bring Miracle?” Mike asked. “Why?”

“We’re all supposed to bring drag queens,” Donna replied with a grin.

“And since I’m the only one you know,” Mike said with a sigh.

“Also, I figure it would be fun,” Donna said. “Some of the queens from Boots and Saddle are going to be there. It’s a fundraiser, it’s supposed to be fun. And it’s themed - vintage speakeasy, Prohibition era. So come.”

“I don’t have -” Mike started.

“Anything to wear?” Donna finished. “Oh come on, you know I have connections. I have everything you need here.”

“Here?” Mike squeaked. “Why did you bring it here to the office?”

“Because we’re going to go straight from here to the fundraiser,” Donna replied with an eye roll.

“Donna!” Mike said. “Again, remember the rule about no Miracle at the office?”

“Oh please,” Donna said. “Everyone will be gone by the time we leave. And Harvey has his annual dinner and drinks with Martin Sauls so he’ll be gone, too. Relax, puppy.”

Mike sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Fine,” he muttered. “But if anyone finds out -”

“No one will find out,” Donna said. “Now shoo, go work and be a good puppy. Meet me at my desk at seven and I’ll help you get ready.”

* * * 

At seven sharp, Mike arrived at Donna’s desk. The office was eerily dark, as everyone had left for the day - better things to do on a Friday night than work.

“Punctual puppy,” Donna teased as she motioned for Mike to follow her. They made their way first to Harvey’s office where Donna grabbed two garment bags and a duffel bag from Harvey’s closet before heading for one of the executive washrooms.

“Shower, shave, all that good stuff,” Donna said, passing Mike a toiletry kit. While Mike was showering, Donna laid out all the stuff for Mike to get ready. “I’ll be in the next bathroom. Call me if you need help!” 

When Mike stepped out of the shower, he took note of the obvious designer dress and the high quality, mid-back length brunette wig styled in classic Marcel waves. “Donna,” he said, shaking his head as he got dressed. The dress was a bit Grecian, a pale champagne color with black accents at the waist, shoulders and bust. Donna had thoughtfully provided a black wrap to keep away the chill. 

Donna gave a low whistle when she saw Mike (Miracle) saunter out of the bathroom. “I’m good,” she said.

Mike rolled his eyes and laughed. “You look stunning,” he said as he admired her dark green vintage gown. “But … I can’t pay you back for this.”

“It’s taken care of,” Donna said airily. “Don’t worry about it. Now, let’s go or we’ll be late.” 

* * * 

Harvey was bored out of his mind; he hated the annual dinner with Martin Sauls. At least Donna had picked an interesting place for drinks. The Back Room had a vintage, speakeasy quality to it, even going so far as to serve the alcohol in teacups. It helped to keep Harvey from getting too bored.

It also looked like there was some fundraiser going on judging by the clothes many of the patrons were wearing. He was pulled out of his thoughts by a flash of red hair, excused himself and made his way through the crowds, tapping his assistant on the shoulder.

“Harvey!” Donna said with a smile. “Fancy seeing you here.”

“Donna,” Harvey replied. “You were the one who set me up with dinner reservations and told me about this great bar.”

“Was that for tonight?” Donna said. “I didn’t realize.” Her attention was caught by a brunette on the far side of the bar, and she waved her teacup in the woman‘s direction.

“Bullshit,” Harvey said, his gaze following Donna’s. “Who’s that?”

“A friend of mine,” Donna replied with a smirk. “Her name’s Miracle.”

“Miracle, huh?” Harvey said, still eyeing the brunette. “Mind if I join you two after I get Sauls into a cab?”

“Harvey, are you going to try to close my friend?” Donna asked in mock horror.

“Just asking to join you for drinks,” Harvey said.

Donna gave a little shrug. “Sure, why not,” she agreed.

“Fantastic,” Harvey replied. “Give me thirty minutes to get Martin Sauls into a cab and out of my life for a year and I’ll be right over.”

Donna nodded and waved him off before going back to her drink. A few minutes later Mike made his way through the crowd to her side. “Was that Harvey?” he asked.

“Yep,” Donna replied watching with a sick sort of glee and the blood drained from Mike’s face. “He’s going to join us in about thirty minutes for drinks. He saw you, by the way. From across the bar.”

“Fuck,” Mike said, downing the rest of his drink. “I need to get out of here, now.”

“Mike,” Donna said, putting her hand on her friend’s. “Relax. Have another drink.”

“Are you nuts? My boss is going to come over here in thirty minutes to have a drink with a woman he saw from across the room and find out it’s me,” Mike said. “This is a clusterfuck of epic proportions.”

“No, it’s a plan that has taken me a week to put together,” Donna said. “And you will not ruin it by running away.”

“A … Donna,” Mike whispered. “No. He doesn’t … I’m his associate.”

“He most certainly does,” Donna said. “You haven’t seen the way he tries not to watch your ass when you leave his office. He’s been lusting after you since that first interview. He just needs a push.”

“And you decided to push when I was like this?” Mike hissed. He found Harvey in the crowd and tried not to hyperventilate as Harvey ushered his client out the door and then began to make his way back through the crowd.

“He’s going to love it,” Donna said. “Trust me.”

Harvey made his way through the crowd, to where Donna and the brunette, Miracle, were sitting. He approached the bar and gave Donna a smile. “Well, the client is safely ensconced in a cab and I am all yours for the night,” he said, before turning and giving Miracle a charming smile. “I’m Harvey Specter.”

“Miracle Monroe,” the brunette said softly. “Pleasure to meet you.”

“Gorgeous and manners,” Harvey replied. “I’m impressed.” He leaned against the bar and looked down at Miracle. “You are the most stunning creature in this room, Miracle.”

“Already trying to get into my panties, Mr. Specter,” Miracle said. “I hardly know you.”

“I was arrested by your beauty, I had to come and introduce myself,” Harvey said, taking her hand and kissing it gallantly.

“Donna warned me about you,” Miracle said.

“Did she?” Harvey said. He glanced over Miracle’s shoulder and caught sight of a sign: Come As You Aren’t Charity Drag Ball. Fuck. He looked back down at Miracle, who was giving him a suddenly all too familiar shy smile and felt his stomach drop. Fuck. 

“Mmmhmm,” Miracle, no _Mike_ , replied with a smile. “Pearson Hardman’s best closer. You can close anyone, or so they say.”

Harvey smiled and leaned closer to Mike, trailing his fingers over Mike’s hand. “They’re right,” he murmured. “I can close anyone.”

Donna delicately cleared her throat. “A gentlemen would buy us ladies a drink,” she said.

“Oh how remiss of me,” Harvey said, waving over the bartender. “Whatever these two lovely ladies are drinking.” He stuck close to Mike, drinking in the sight of his associate looking like a vintage vixen. The brunette wig was perfect for him, and the dress … Harvey licked his lips and watched Mike sip his drink.

“Thank you, Mr. Specter,” Mike whispered shyly. He couldn’t help but wish Harvey actually realized it was him … instead he was subjected to Harvey’s standard tactics when he was trying close some random woman.

The music in the bar suddenly changed, to a waltz of all things and Harvey smiled wider. “Do you dance, Miracle?” he asked.

“The waltz?” Mike asked incredulously. “Seriously?”

“Sure,” Harvey replied, offering Mike his hand. “Please?”

Mike’s mouth fell open. Harvey said please? Without realizing, Mike stood and slipped his hand into Harvey’s. “Okay,” he said, letting Harvey lead him through the crowd to the dance floor.

Harvey pulled Mike against him as they began to dance. “You are stunning,” he murmured in Mike’s ear. “Did Donna buy this for you? If not, I’m going to think you’re wearing those skinny ties just to piss me off.”

“You know?” Mike said, his voice returning to its normal register for a brief second. He glanced around to make sure no one had noticed before continuing. “How long have you known? Was this all some sort of game for you?”

Harvey rolled his eyes and pressed his lips to Mike’s, effectively cutting him off. When he finally pulled back, he looked down at Mike, lips swollen, lipstick slightly smeared, eyes half shut - he looked positively debauched. “I didn’t realize until I saw the sign for the ball over you shoulder before I ordered your drinks,” he said. “Not that it really matters.”

Mike blinked up at him. “What?” he murmured.

“It doesn’t matter whether you’re dolled up like this or prancing around in one of your damn skinny ties,” Harvey whispered, leaning in and nibbling on one of Mike’s earlobes. “I’d still want to bend you over my desk and make love to you until you come so many times you can’t walk.”

Mike felt his knees go weak and he clung to Harvey’s lapels. “Oh,” he murmured. “Maybe … maybe we could go back to your place. And you can try that making love to me thing on your bed?”

“Putting out on the first date?” Harvey teased, pressing soft kisses to Mike’s jaw. “Naughty.”

“Do you have any idea how long I’ve wanted you?” Mike replied. “Probably since that first meeting. You were full of swagger … so fucking sexy.”

Harvey chuckled softly. “You did make quite an impression,” he said softly. “Cocky, sarcastic, horrible fashion sense … smart, loyal, delectable.”

“Go get the car, Harvey,” Mike murmured as he leaned in to kiss Harvey, tugging at the older man’s bottom lip with his teeth. “We’ll go to your place and you can help me out of this dress.”

Harvey groaned and pulled Mike in for one more kiss. “Meet me outside in five minutes,” he whispered, before releasing Mike to go get the car. He passed Donna on the way outside. “You are sneaky and devious,” he murmured.

“You’re welcome!” Donna called.

Mike made his way back to the bar to collect his wrap. “Donna,” he whispered. “I … “

Donna smiled and pat Mike’s hand. “You’re welcome,” she said. “But hurt him, and they won’t find your body.”

Mike smiled and suddenly wrapped his arms around the redhead. “Never intentionally,” he whispered. “Thank you.”

“Go,” Donna said, giving Mike a nudge. “And Monday morning, I want details!”

Mike just shook his head as he left the bar and stepped out to the curb, where Harvey’s car was waiting. He was about to open the door to climb in when the door opened and Harvey slid out. “After you,” he murmured. “Ladies first, after all.”

“Jackass,” Mike muttered fondly as he slid into the car, Harvey sliding in after him. The second the door closed, Mike slipped his shoes off and groaned. “Feet are killing me.”

Harvey smiled and tugged Mike’s feet into his lap, massaging them gently. “How you could wear those things, I have no idea,” he said, smiling when Mike groaned softly.

“The things we do for beauty,” Mike replied with a wink.

Harvey chuckled and continued to rub the soles of Mike’s feet until they reached Harvey’s apartment. “Not putting those back on,” he said, glaring at the offending shoes. 

Harvey shook his head and picked up the shoes. “It’s a short walk,” he said, sliding out of the car and helping Mike out. The walk inside and the ride up to Harvey’s apartment were quiet, only the sound of Mike and Harvey’s breathing to fill the silence.

The second they were inside, Harvey found himself against the nearest flat surface, Mike’s lips pressed to his. He groaned softly when he felt Mike’s hands slip first under his jacket, then untuck his shirt and slide his up his back.

Harvey pulled his mouth away and gasped softly. “Bedroom, Mike,” he breathed. “This would be better in the bedroom.”

Mike gave Harvey a grin and nodded. “Lead the way,” he murmured.

Harvey chuckled and led the way through the apartment to the bedroom, which was dominated by a very large bed. “That’s a big bed for one man,” Mike commented.

Harvey gave a little shrug and pulled Mike in for another kiss. “It would look better with you in it,” he said.

Mike gave a little snort, which quickly turned into full blown laughter. “Oh my god,” he said. “That was so cheesy, Harvey.”

“It was,” Harvey admitted with a small, sheepish grin. “But it’s true.” He wrapped his hands around Mike’s waist, his fingers quickly finding the zipper to the dress. 

“Just unzip it,” Mike whispered. “Then I’ll go to the bathroom and …” He glanced up at Harvey, bottom lip caught between his teeth, hesitation filling his eyes.

“Hey,” Harvey said. “I may have brought home Miracle, but I want to spend the night with Mike.” He leaned in and gave Mike a soft kiss as he carefully unzipped the dress.

Mike stepped back and gave Harvey a shy smile. “Be right back … get comfortable,” he said as he headed into the bathroom.

Harvey grinned and quickly stripped out of his suit, setting it aside to be sent to the cleaners before turning his attention to the bed. He turned down the comforter and slid under the sheets, watching Mike in the bathroom.

Mike carefully slipped out of the dress, looking for a place to hang it up. He stood there, still in his wig and makeup wearing stockings, a garter belt, panties and a gaff. 

Harvey watched with interest and gave a low whistle.

Mike caught Harvey’s reflection in the mirror, flushed and hurried over to close the bathroom door. 

Harvey gave a little sigh and sank back against the pillows. He could understand Mike’s hesitation, but Harvey wanted Mike. He’d had his fair share of women, sure, but he’d always had an eye for the men as well; it just wasn’t something he broadcast.

He was pulling out a couple of condoms and a bottle of lube from the bedside table when the bathroom door finally opened. Mike stood in the doorway, head down, hands clutched behind him. He looked so shy, so unsure … so deliciously sexy.

“Look at you,” Harvey whispered. “So fucking hot, just the way you are.”

Mike looked up, eyes wide. “Really?” he said, flushing when he saw the blatant lust in Harvey’s eyes.

Harvey smiled and nodded. “You are incredibly sexy, Mike,” he said. “Come here.” He turned down the sheets and pat the bed.

Mike padded shyly across the bedroom and crawled onto the bed. “Not a puppy,” he mumbled, giving a little squeak as Harvey tugged him closer, his hands roaming across Mike’s skin.

“My puppy,” Harvey breathed. He smiled up at Mike before suddenly rolling them so Mike was underneath him. Mike gave a delicious little gasp and stared up at Harvey, his eyes filled with complete trust.

“Yours,” Mike whispered, his hands caressing Harvey’s hips. “I trust you, Harvey. And I want you.”

Harvey grinned and began to pepper Mike’s neck and chest with kisses and nibbles, blazing a trail down to Mike’s cock. Mike closed his eyes and waited to feel lubed fingers enter him. His eyes widened when he felt Harvey rolling a condom onto his cock.

“I want you, Mike,” Harvey murmured as he shifted his weight and levered himself over Mike’s cock. “We can do it the other way later, but right now … right now I want to feel you inside me.”

“Fuck, Harvey,” Mike gasped as he watched Harvey impale himself on Mike’s cock. His hands gripped Harvey’s hips as he felt the tight heat envelope him. “Holy shit … Harvey … “

Harvey groaned and began to thrust, one hand on the bed to balance himself, the other on his cock, stroking in time with his thrusts. “Fuck, Mike,” he moaned. “Amazing … “

“If you think,” Mike panted, “that this is some one off, Harvey Specter … you’ve … “ He gasped and arched off the bed a bit, biting his lip. “Got another thing coming.” He felt Harvey clench around him and came, fingers digging into Harvey’s hips so hard, he probably left bruises.

Harvey, already on edge, gave his cock a hard tug and came all over Mike’s stomach at Mike’s words. “If you think that I’m letting you go,” he gasped as he collapsed gently on top of Mike. “You’re sadly mistaken.”

Mike smiled a bit and reached up to run his hands through Harvey’s hair, messing up the shellacked sculpture that Harvey probably spent at least thirty minutes perfecting each morning. He smiled when a lock of hair dropped over Harvey’s forehead and leaned up to kiss the older man gently. “As long as you don’t mind Miracle in your life, too,” Mike whispered shyly.

Harvey smiled and cupped Mike’s cheek, running his thumb across Mike’s cheekbone. “I’m the only one who gets that particular Miracle,” he murmured.

“You’ll have to share her with Donna,” Mike said with a small smile, leaning into Harvey’s touch.

“I think I can do that,” Harvey replied. “But you, Mike Ross, are all mine.”

“Wouldn’t have it any other way.”


End file.
